This is the Beginning
by ParicDrabbles
Summary: Eric is frantic after realising that he can't save Pam and makes a drastic decision.


A sad one-shot I wrote tonight :(

* * *

_**This is the Beginning**_

"You made me proud tonight" Eric murmured with a sad smile, the light in his deep blue eyes replaced with tears that he tried to hold back, tears that had formed from seeing the broken body of his beloved progeny.

He cradled her and with the best of his ability tried to comfort her, his fingers stroking through her locks of honey blonde hair that had been matted with her own blood. He looked her over and felt his lip tremble, a lump rising in his throat as he realised the devastating extent of her injuries but he closed his eyes and refused to admit to the inevitable reality of this situation.

She winced and groaned in pain, her weakened fingers rising to grip onto the edge of his grey overalls as a gargle of blood rose from her throat and spilled from her lips.

Lifting the back of her neck in panic, Eric sat her up in his arms and hit her back frantically

"It's okay, you're okay!" he breathed as she gasped and choked for unneeded air, blood sliding from her nose and ears.

Her eyes opened, hooded with agony and filled with exhaustion as she gazed at him with remorse, stroking the skin of his broad chest with bloodied fingers she managed a small smile

"I'm-" she began, her voice hoarse and broken

"Don't speak, please" he whispered with a frown, his fingers wiping the blood from her mouth as he held her upright knowing that she was too weak to do so for herself anymore.

"So-rry" she finished, the tips of her fingers brushing his lips as she cherished this moment of intimacy with the man who had given her a second chance to life a hundred years ago.

His brow furrowed and his jaw clenched instantly, he looked as if he had been deeply offended by her apology and shook his head

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for!" he hissed with frustration, "Nothing, and don't you dare say goodbye to me. You are not going anywhere, I will not allow it. Do you understand me?" he growled, his tone rising as he stared into her eyes with fiery passion.

She didn't have the energy to nod anymore so instead smiled, her eyes filling with a cool stream of red tears as she felt the familiar sensation of death creeping beneath her skin. Eric watched helplessly as she zoned out, her eyes gazing up to the ceiling and a shaky breath fell from his lips as he allowed his tears to come now. Leaning forward to press a flurry of kisses against her forehead, he slowly and gently lay her down on the bed in Jessica's bedroom within Bill Compton's mansion.

Searching her face in despair, the torn vampire wiped his tears away with the back of his wrist and turned to look at Bill who stood in the doorway.

"What do I have to do for you to save her?" he asked without hesitation "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg, is that what it'll take for you to heal her for me?" his voice broke as he fell to his knees on the wooden floor.

Bill avoided his eye contact and gulped uncomfortably as the Viking crawled towards him in a final act of desperation

"Do you want me to swear down to never look or touch Sookie again, fine!" Eric ground out "Just please, please fix her for me – please, I beg of you. I don't know if you're God, but if you are I swear my allegiance to you, just save my child!" he cried out, his tears sliding down his neck as he stared up at him with need.

Bill shook his head with guilt and genuine sorrow for Eric Northman,

"I can't help you" he whispered apologetically "I cannot heal dying vampires, she is dying and the powers Lilith has given me do not extend to the healing of injuries as extensive as hers. Eric, I am so truly sorry. If this had been Jess and you had been in my position I would beg you just as you are begging me-"

"Fuck you, I will find a way to kill you and when I do I will enjoy every single moment of it!" Eric snarled, his fangs slicing through his gums as he rose to his feet with fury.

Bill sighed and stepped out of the room

"I am so, so sorry" he shook his head "I know how much Pam means to you, I know how much you love her-"

"GET OUT!" Eric roared, grabbing the door he slammed it with a force that brought it off the hinges and formed cracks in the surrounding walls.

Sliding his palms down his face in heartache he felt his chest tighten as it finally hit him, a sob ripped from his throat as he turned to take in the painful sight of his beautiful progeny lying in a pool of her own blood. Running to her side he pressed his fingers against her face and tried to stir her,

"Please, open your eyes!" he cried "Öppna dina ögon, älskling!" he repeated, leaning in to kiss her lips as his hand stroked her hair frantically.

She opened her lips slightly and licked her lower lip before managing to look up at him, he smiled down at her as his tears fell onto her face. Wiping them away with his thumb he sighed

"I promised you forever Pamela" he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep strong for her even as his world was falling apart around him "But I've broken that promise, I should have protected you better but I failed you. I failed us and now it's too late. I have loved you from the instant I laid my eyes on you, cherished every single conversation and adored all of the moments being by your side. I have been frustrated with you at times, treated you unfairly and made you feel worthless and I can't take any of that back...I am so fucking sorry for hurting you, for choosing my selfish needs over you. But I speak the truth when I say that I have always been in love with you, we may have drifted apart somewhere along the line but you have always been my world, my everything... my life. And all of that is going to be taken from me tonight, and I will not be able to survive without it." He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes as he blinked down at her.

Pam frowned, she couldn't speak anymore but managed to retain a look of confusion at his words

"The sun is rising, my sweet" he smiled "And we will greet it with open arms as we descend to death as a united front, you and I will meet Godric as he awaits us in the afterlife. We will die into greatness and be reborn into light, into love and loyalty with a bond that will remain unbreakable. I will not let you leave this world alone." He nodded firmly, sweeping his arms beneath her weakened body and running through Bill's house and out into the dawn.

"Eric, this is suicide!" Bill shouted from his front door

Turning to smile at his former enemy Eric arched a brow

"This is the beginning" he replied.

Gazing down into Pam's eyes he smiled as she looked up at him with trust and love as he carried her into the open field near the Compton estate, kneeling down into the tall grass he cradled her to him and kissed her lips.

"The pain will be gone soon, Pamela" he whispered "I love you."

She smiled and coughed up more blood, her eyes gazing at the horizon in disbelief as the sun's rays began to make their appearance.

"_Komma hem till mig, mina barn_" Godric's voice murmured

Eric sighed shakily and closed his eyes as his skin burst into flames, holding Pam as tightly as he could he felt himself escape the torture and pain and smiled as the bond he shared with Pamela began to strengthen again.

"I will see you again soon, my love" he sighed into her neck.

And their bodies burned together in blue light as Godric watched on, awaiting the arrival of his children with a pride filled smile.

* * *

**Swedish Translations: **

Öppna dina ögon, älskling: Open your eyes, sweetheart

komma hem till mig, mina barn: Come home to me, my children


End file.
